The Red Engines
There has been two unnamed red engines featured in The Railway Series. Three more unnamed red engines appeared in the magazine stories. The First Red Tender Engine NER/LNER Raven A2 |gauge = |configuration = 4-6-2 4-6-2/4-6-0 |wheels = 18 |arrived_on_sodor = 1922/23 }} The first red engine once teased Edward for his size and age and later tried to push Henry out of a tunnel, but without success (William Middleton illustrations only). It is unknown what happened to the engine following this event. Persona The engine, along with the four other engines, liked to hurt Edward's feelings due to him being smaller and weaker than them. It is possible that he/she was proud, pompous and self-important. Basis In William Middleton's original illustrations, he/she was a NER Class S LNER B13 with additional trailing wheels. In C. Reginald Dalby's illustrations, his basis is unknown but shares resemblance to a NER Raven A2, however it is possible that his/her basis is the same as 98462 as his/her design is identical to said engine. Livery This engine is painted red with yellow lining. He/she has red wheels and a red dome. Appearances The Railway Series *The Three Railway Engines - Edward's Day Out (not named) and The Sad Story of Henry (William Middleton only; does not speak) Trivia * In the original Middleton illustrations, the first and second red engines were depicted as the same character, hence them having had the same wheel configuration. * The engine's role in The Sad Story of Henry was replaced by Thomas when the story was adapted into the television series, and by James in The Adventure Begins. Gallery Edward'sDayOutWilliamMiddleton1.jpg|'The First Red Engine' along with the other big engines and Edward in The Three Railway Engines as illustrated by William B. Middleton. EdwardsDayOutRS1.PNG|'The First Red Engine' along with the other big engines and Edward in The Three Railway Engines as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. TheSadStoryofHenryWilliamMiddleton6.jpg|'The First Red Engine' attempting to push Henry out of Ballahoo Tunnel. TheFirstRedEngineMiddletonBasis.jpg|'The First Red Engine's' first possible basis Middleton. TheFirstRedEngineCRDBasis.jpg|'The First Red Engine's' second possible basis Reginald Dalby. The Second Red Tender Engine |configuration = 2-6-0 |wheels = 14 |top_speed = 70 mph |designer(s) = George Hughes |builder(s) = Horwich Works }}The second red engine once tried to push Henry out of a tunnel, but without success (C. Reginald Dalby illustrations). It is unknown what happened to the engine following this event. This engine was originally illustrated to be James. However, children wrote to the Reverend asking why James was red before he got repainted in the third book. With all the confusion, Awdry decided that it was not James, but was instead a different character altogether. Basis This engine is based on an L&YR Class 28 with an added pony truck, a Belpaire firebox and a Fowler tender, very much like James. Livery This engine is painted red with yellow and black lining. He/she has red wheels and a red dome. Appearance The Railway Series * The Three Railway Engines - The Sad Story of Henry (C. Reginald Dalby only; does not speak) Trivia * In the original, Middleton illustrations, the first and second red engines were depicted as the same character, hence them having had the same wheel configuration. * The engine's role in The Sad Story of Henry was replaced by Thomas when the story was adapted into the television series. Ironically, James took his/her role in the special, The Adventure Begins. Gallery File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS6.PNG|'The Second Red Engine' attempting to push Henry out of Ballahoo Tunnel. File:James'basis.jpg|The engine's basis FowlerTender.png|A Fowler tender The Red Tank Engines }} Two Red Tank Engines appeared in a magazine story. They were never named and their origins are not known. Livery Both Engines are painted red with yellow lining and black wheels. The Picture Engine }} A Red Tender Engine once appeared on a picture in the Fat Controller's office. This engine appeared in Thomas and the Tiger. Livery The Picture Engine is painted red, with black lining and a black smokebox. de:Die roten Loks ja:赤い機関車 pl:Czerwona Lokomotywa Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:2-6-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Tank engines Category:Awdry-created characters Category:0-6-0 Category:Book-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:4-6-2 Category:Standard gauge Category:The Railway Series characters